


Sunny Skies and Problematic Potters

by harrythepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Carnival, Draco's a bit of a prat, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Resort, Wizarding Resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythepotter/pseuds/harrythepotter
Summary: Draco hardly has a care in the world. But along comes Harry Potter to stay at his resort, and his world is turned upside down in a matter of minutes. But will it really be so bad after all?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was my submission for dralentine's day on tumblr! enjoy!

Blessings always came in the most uncanny of ways, Draco’s mother had always told him. She had held him to her chest as he clutched a lily in his hands, excited to see the flower a month before it was meant to bloom. She had told him it was a sign, but he hadn’t understood. He still didn’t understand, to this day. The strange appearance of the lily in October, especially a few days before Halloween, still baffled him. He had been seven, then, and now he was twenty two. He would’ve thought he could’ve figured it out by now.

But today, a blessing in disguise was to come to his doorstep. Or, as close to his doorstep as it could get. Out somewhere in the Galapagos Islands, Draco had learned that his family owned a beach resort. It was marvelous, and he had requested to take up permanent residence in one of the rooms. Of course, as he was the Malfoy heir, he got whatever he wanted. So now, he was living happily at Magna Lux, and helping to run the business, all from the comforts of his feather-down bed.

But, of course, all good things had to come to an end, eventually. Draco had been stepping out into the hallway, peering over the balcony below to do his daily lookover of the lobby. Lux was a popular Wizarding resort (upon that fact, Draco should’ve _known_ what was to come), and spectacularly busy at times. Draco liked to admire from above before he went downstairs to check things out himself, but something that particular morning seemed to catch his eye.

“I _know_ I have a room reserved!” the guest at the front of the line was complaining, elbows resting on the counter as he argued with the desk clerk. “Mind you, I didn’t make the reservation myself, but it should be there!”

Draco squinted down at the loud miscreant, so _sure_ he had heard that voice somewhere before. But he couldn’t place it, and that frustrated him. It seemed he’d have to step in and take care of matters himself, so he headed for the elevators.

“Sir, we don’t have a reservation under that name.” the desk clerk was trying to explain as Draco exited the elevator and headed for the front desk. “I- Mr. Malfoy! Thank goodness. I think I require a bit of assistance.”

“Yes, Jeanette, I can see-“

There was a loud crash and a bang, and Draco’s head whipped around to glare at the source. The man in front of the counter had dropped his suitcases, staring at Draco openly. And now that Draco could clearly see his face, his jaw dropped.

Potter. Harry _bloody_ Potter! And by the looks of it, Harry was just as surprised to see him.

“No! Absolutely not.” Draco seethed, pressing his palms on the countertop. “You aren’t allowed in my resort. Take your chosen arse, and your sad suitcases, and get back on the plane!”

Harry looked very offended, his green eyes burning brightly as he stepped ever closer to the front desk. Draco had hoped the man would go quietly, but it seemed that just wasn’t in the cards.

“Wait just one second, Malfoy. _You_ own this resort? Hermione never said a thing.” Harry said, refusing to budge even then. “But I’m not leaving. I came here to have a vacation, and I’m going to have one. So, just give me my room key, and I’ll be on my way.”

“You dare to talk to me like that in my own-“

“Mr. Malfoy?” Jeanette interrupted. “Phone for you, she says it’s important. It’s, ah…actually regarding our guest here.”

Harry suddenly looked very smug, and Draco rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to slap the other in the face. He took the phone from Jeanette’s hand, holding it up to his ear as he faced the wall.

“Yes, this is Mr. Malfoy speaking.”

“Draco, darling.” Narcissa said, and Draco nearly dropped the phone.

His mother _never_ called the resort, so it was quite a surprise to hear her voice on the other side of the phone.

“Mother.” Draco said, as calmly as he could. “Is there a problem?”

“Yes, actually. It seems Mr. Potter’s reservation somehow got lost in the system. If you could tell him that he’s in room 809, that would be wonderful.”

Room 809?! That was the room right next to his own! Was this some sort of sick joke that the world was playing on him? He couldn’t believe this. Nobody _ever_ stayed in that room, per his own request.

“…alright. I’ll do just that.” Draco said, then quickly hung up the phone before his mother could make any other inane requests. “Potter, it seems your reservation got lost in the system. You’re in room 809.”

“Excellent!” Harry had that annoying grin of his pasted on his face, and his hand was held out for the key.

Draco ever so begrudgingly dropped it into the other’s hand, snatching his own hand back as soon as the deed was done. When Jeanette began to give out the usual welcome packet, Draco darted back off to the elevators as quick as anything.

Hopefully, he’d be able to avoid Potter during the other’s entire stay.

* * *

 

The day was sunny and warm, and it seemed like an absolutely perfect opportunity to go relax in the sun. Draco had pondered staying in his room the entire day (just in order to avoid Potter), but Harry would probably be doing the same thing, so he might as well go make the most of the recreational activities.

The sand felt heavenly on Draco’s bare toes, and the beach was nearly empty at this time of morning. It was a perfect time to relax before the afternoon crowds came in, and he’d be able to enjoy some peace and quiet. He set up his beach chair and umbrella (he always burned too easily) before finally removing his shirt and kicking off the foam flipflops that Pansy had insisted he get. Though he’d never be seen with the things in public, they were quite useful for the beaches.

A flick of his wand, and his radio was softly playing some instrumental tunes that he could doze off to. He relaxed on his chair, safe under the shade of his umbrella, and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. The only sound in the distance was of seagulls squawking, but even that hardly bothered him. It was just him, the beach, and the sound of-

There was a slight screeching from somewhere behind him, and the familiar snapping sound of flipflops. Draco raised an eyebrow, but decided it was nothing. Why would anyone want to be out here so early? But the screeching and snapping got louder, until it was right next to him. A beach chair was suddenly shoved beside him, hitting his own chair with a smack and nearly jolting him onto the sand. He raised his sunglasses, ready to chew out whoever would be such an annoyance, but the words died on his tongue.

“Potter.” Draco said flatly, lips pressed in a thin line. “Would you mind sitting somewhere else? This beach is quite large.”

“Oh, I know.” Harry had that stupid smile on again, and Draco averted his eyes to the water. “But I wanted to share the umbrella. Besides, it’s too nice of a day to be alone.”

“Maybe I want to be alone, did you ever think of that?”

“Nobody ever really wants to be alone, Malfoy. Even when you think so, a small part of you still craves company.”

Draco thought over that for a moment, and he was so occupied that he almost missed the shedding of Harry’s shirt. His eyes snapped over to where Harry sat, lifting his plain shirt over his head and tossing it to the side. Draco had never seen Harry shirtless (though, who had, really? Except his dormmates, Draco supposed), and though the Potter boy was a bit on the scrawny side, it was still a sight nonetheless.

“Like what you see?” Harry said teasingly, reclining on the beach chair and pillowing his arms behind his head. “I know I’m not much to look at.”

“You’re alright, I suppose.” Draco drawled, and they sat in silence for a moment before he spoke once more. “So, what brings you on vacation, Potter? Are the screaming girls too much for the precious savior?”

“I just wanted to get away for awhile.” Harry said with a shrug, slapping on some Muggle suntan lotion. “Isn’t that what everyone comes here to do? Why should I be any different?”

 _Because you’re Harry Potter,_ Draco wanted to respond. And _why_ wasn’t Harry using a Sunscreen Charm instead? That was much easier than using slimy lotion, but the squelching sounds that it made on Harry’s skin somehow made his cock twitch in interest.

“Mm.” Draco crossed one leg over the other, not really sure what else to discuss. “Quiet must be hard to come by for you.”

“It is.” Harry nodded, putting the lotion bottle aside and stretching out on the beach chair. “What about you, hm? You’re missed back in London.”

“Shut up! Don’t lie to me.” Draco was suddenly up and out of his chair, eyes narrowed as he pulled his shirt back over his head. “I’m a filthy ex-Death Eater, Potter, and I’ll never be anything more. That’s the only reason that I’m staying here. At least I don’t get ridiculed every time I go outside my hotel room. That’s all they did to me back in London, you know. Even children were scared of me. You wouldn’t understand, Potter. You’re the hero. I’m the villain.”

Harry looked slightly hurt, rising from his beach chair. “Malfoy, that isn’t what I meant. I don’t think you’re-“

“Stay away from me, Potter.” Draco packed up all his things with a flick of his wand, and the umbrella snapped shut. “I don’t want to see any sight of you during your stay. Just…leave me alone.”

He ignored Harry’s loud protests from behind him, stalking off with his canvas bag in hand. He was sick and tired of Harry Potter popping up in his life, and he was putting a stop to it right that instant.

* * *

 

Draco should’ve known that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d run into Harry. The resort was only so big, but he managed to avoid the other for two days. But as he was heading toward the elevators, he bumped right into Harry.

“Malfoy! Good to see you.” Harry was smiling like nothing had even happened, and Draco was somewhat infuriated. “Were you heading out?”

“Yes.” Draco said through gritted teeth. “I suppose you are as well?”

“There’s a Muggle fair nearby that I want to check out.” Harry said happily. “You should come! It’ll be fun. Besides, you’ve probably already done everything at the resort, yeah?”

Draco gave a drawn-out sigh, crossing his arms. He eyed Harry, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought I told you to stay away from me?”

“Look, I’m just being nice. I don’t care about our past right now, I just care about enjoying myself on vacation.”

Another sigh and an eyeroll, and Draco finds himself nodding. Harry looked like someone just gave him a puppy, and he went to hug Draco, but stopped himself at the death glare he received.

“Let’s just go, shall we?” Draco started walking off toward the elevator banks, leaving Harry to run along behind him.

As it turned out, the fair wasn’t that far from the hotel. Draco wondered why he’d never heard about it before, but perhaps it was because he never dared to venture away from the Lux’s property. He and Harry didn’t exchange a single word on the way there, which the blonde was grateful for. It wasn’t like he wanted to talk to the Boy Wonder, anyways.

When they reached the fair, Harry had pure delight on his face, trying to drink everything in with hungry eyes. Draco couldn’t help but to snicker, but he was quickly dragged through the fairgrounds in Harry’s excitement.

“I’ve never been to one of these before.” Harry said, pausing near a photobooth. “I mean, my cousin did, but they never took me. C’mon, this looks like fun. Let’s take pictures.”

Draco opened his mouth to protest, but he was pulled behind the curtain before he could say a single word. He was now squished onto a seat with Harry, hip to hip with the other. Harry was scrolling through a few options on the tiny screen, then slung his arm around Draco’s shoulders like it was absolutely normal.

“What’re you doing?” Draco hissed.

“We’re taking fun pictures, Malfoy, lighten up and at least smile for the camera.” Harry replied.

Draco made a horrified face, but at a jab in the side from Harry, he forced a smile onto his face as the camera went off. They took about four more pictures, and by the end of it, Draco was smiling naturally, and actually _enjoying_ himself.

Stepping out into the sunshine, Harry swiped the strip of photos from the slot, grinning as he looked upon them and tucked them into his pocket.

“Why can’t I see?” Draco complained.

“It’s a souvenir for me, of course. But, perhaps I’ll let you have a little peek at them later.”

As they walked farther along into the fair, Harry was drawn to one of the dart games. There was a rather large stuffed snake, and Harry gave Draco a pleading look.

“I bet you’re a better shot than I am. Win it for me?”

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, but the look on Harry’s face was worth it as he stepped up to the booth. Harry slipped some tokens into his hand, and he slapped one down on the counter. He was handed darts, and summoned all of his concentration.

_Pwhip! Pwhip! Pwhip!_

“We have a winner!” the guy running the booth said, a smile on his face. “Pick your prize.”

Draco reached for the giant snake, taking it into his arms before he walked over to where Harry stood. He offered it wordlessly, and Harry hugged it to his chest. A strange sort of hissing quietly flowed from his lips, and Draco oddly felt himself turned on.

“Did you just-“ he tried to ask. “I thought you lost that ability after the war.”

“I did.” Harry shrugged. “But I still remember a few words. It isn’t like I use it that often.”

Draco shook his head, and they walked on.

* * *

 

Draco had never been on so many Muggle rides in his life (or any, for that matter), and the thrill of it all was quite exhilarating. Harry seemed pleased that he was having so much fun, convinced that he had done his job well.

When the end of the night came, Draco was left with cotton candy specks smudged across his lips, and hair that had been ever so gently tugged out of its usual neat state. He had accidentally grabbed Harry’s hand in the fun house earlier, but a blush across Harry’s cheeks told him that the other didn’t mind.

“I had fun.” Draco said, as they reached their rooms. “I haven’t had that much fun since…forever, I guess. Thanks for showing me that fair.”

“You’re welcome.” Harry replied, rocking back and forth on his heels like he had something else to say. “Look, I- I had a lot of fun with you too, Draco. Almost more fun than I have with my real friends. I’m actually checking out tomorrow, I’m being called back to London for a ceremony or something like that. I wanted to say thanks. I don’t think I would’ve enjoyed that as much if I was by myself.”

“You’re checking out?” Draco was a bit disappointed. “Damn Kingsley and his ceremonies.”

“I wholeheartedly agree with you there.” Harry laughed. “But, there was something I wanted to do before I went, and I really hope you don’t mind.”

And suddenly, Harry’s lips were upon his own, and he was kissing back like no tomorrow. His mind was screaming at him to stop, but he hardly listened. Somehow, some way, Harry Potter had wanted to kiss him. And that was something he didn’t want to give up.

“Mph.” was all Draco was able to get out, pressed against the wall with the sheer force of the kiss.

“Sorry.” Harry stepped back, his cheeks bright red. “I’m sorry if you’re not- you know, gay. But I just wanted to see what you tasted like. If you still tasted like that cotton candy from all those hours ago.”

“Bisexual, Potter, I’m bisexual. And I didn’t quite mind at all, really. I’ve always wondered how kissing you would feel like.” Draco smirked at the astonished expression on Harry’s face. “Now, should we make your last night one to remember?”

“Don’t mind if I do.”


End file.
